


What Used to be Home

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, previous mcd, suffering!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Castiel never had a place he could call home like he did with the bunker, but after losing his friends, he’s not sure he still can.





	What Used to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, how are you? I'm here today completing one of my squares for the [ spngenrebingo ](https://spngenrebingo.tumblr.com/), which was 'the bunker'. It turned out angstier that I thought it would. Hope you like it!

The bunker was a place that Castiel once called home. Not because it had fours walls, a roof, good water pressure, or because it was protected against almost everything evil on the world—though all of that was also a bonus. No, Castiel called it home because he had people that made the bunker feel like one—Sam, Charlie, Dean. They were the ones that made the bunker, a place many would call cold and not comfortable at all, feel like a good place to call home, somewhere you could rest after an exhausting day or hunt.

There would be the good days: the bunker would be filled with laughter, bad jokes, loud music on the background—Dean would always say that there was a good side at not having neighbours—or sometimes a show on the TV that they were binge-watching.

There were also the research days, when all it could be heard were pages being turned, mugs or beer bottles being placed on the table, the coffee machine burping all day, pens writing on sheets, and fingers hitting the keyboard at a phenomenal speed.

They also had bad days—which were the ones that happened the most—, when groans of pain were all that could be heard while they would take care of each other's wounds after a particularly bad hunt, the smell of copper and alcohol running through the entire bunker. They would all be too tired to do anything more than just take a shower and eat something before burying themselves under blankets and sleep for hours on end.

But the days that Castiel liked the most were the peaceful ones, when they wouldn’t do much more than just watch some random TV show, discussing whatever was on—which happened to be mostly cooking shows that Dean always denied he loved but Castiel knew better. Dean and Sam would always bicker at each other over the show, Dean saying he would obviously win on a show like that, and Sam would always doubt it, saying Dean didn’t know how to cook.

Castiel smiled sadly as he walked slowly through the bunker, making the way he was so used to once. His mind flooded with memories from years ago—the four of them playing board games, Castiel and Charlie sneaking out to drive Baby, Dean and his Dr. Sexy binge-watching, Sam asleep with books around him on the table, a still warm mug with coffee by his side, all the pranks Charlie and Dean enjoyed playing on Castiel and Sam.

He could almost hear the laughs they had on the bunker when Castiel still had them with him, how those three humans made the few years he spent with them so much brighter and more fun than all of his past centuries had been. Castiel could not remember another time he was happier than he was with Charlie, Dean, and Sam.

Now, as he walked through the empty halls of the bunker, he knew he wouldn’t feel that happiness again, not for a long time at least. Dust had started to settle on every surface available, showing just how long it had been since anyone had stepped foot in there. Castiel was the only one that had the key to the bunker, and it took him months to be able to go back.

He stopped at the library, the books on the table still how Sam had left them before they all had to leave for a hunt, Charlie’s video games from the night they spent playing, and Dean’s favourite gun on the table. Castiel wondered if the gun would’ve made a difference if Dean had it with him, or if things would’ve happened the same way. 

Sighing, Castiel sat on one of the chairs and stared at the books on the table. If there was any place that could help him go back to Heaven so he could see his friends again, it was in the bunker, and Castiel wouldn’t rest until he found a way to do it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
